Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device including a plurality of light emitting elements.
Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting elements have been used in recent years not only as illumination light sources instead of fluorescent bulbs, but also as light sources with good directionality and high brightness in projection illumination devices, projectors, and so forth, such as automotive headlights.
The light emitting device used in such applications is proposed, for example, in JP2012-99545A, and has the side faces of a plurality of light emitting elements covered with a reflecting material, with these elements being arranged in a row and close together.